Rick's Group (TV Series)
Rick's Group is a survivor group formed in Season 1 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead'', led by Rick Grimes. The group was formed after Rick arrived at the Atlanta Survivor Camp, and became leader along with Shane Walsh. The group serves as the center of the story. Pre-Apocalypse Most of the members who are currently alive in Rick's Group didn't know each other before the outbreak, but slowly developed a very close connection with each other, and now, they even identify themselves as family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" TBA Members * Rick Grimes (Leader) * ''Shane Walsh'' (Former Leader) '' * Carl Grimes * Judith Grimes * Morgan Jones * Carol Peletier * Daryl Dixon * Maggie Rhee * Michonne * Tara Chambler * Rosita Espinosa * Gabriel Stokes * Aaron * Enid * Paul Rovia * [[Ed Peletier (TV Series)|''Ed Peletier]]'' '' * ''Amy'''' '' * ''Jim'''' '' * ''Jacqui'''' '' * ''Sophia Peletier'''' '' * ''Dale Horvath'''' '' * ''Theodore Douglas'''' '' * ''Lori Grimes'''' '' * ''Oscar'''' '' * ''Axel'''' '' * ''Merle Dixon'''' '' * ''Andrea'''' '' * ''Hershel Greene'''' '' * ''Mika Samuels'''' '' * ''Lizzie Samuels'''' '' * ''Bob Stookey'''' '' * ''Beth Greene'''' '' * ''Tyreese Williams'''' '' * ''Noah'' * ''Abraham Ford'''' '' * ''Glenn Rhee'''' '' * ''Sasha Williams'''' '' Formerly * Morales * Miranda Morales * Louis Morales * Eliza Morales * Eugene Porter Killed Victims * Leon Basset (Zombified) * Hannah (Zombified) * Summer (Zombified) * Amy (Zombified) * Ed Peletier (Before Reanimation) * Otis (Caused) * Louise Bush (Zombified) * Doug (Zombified) * Shawn Greene (Zombified) * Arnold Greene (Zombified) * Duncan (Zombified) * Lacey (Zombified) * Mr. Fischer (Zombified) * Mrs. Fischer (Zombified) * Sophia Peletier (Zombified) * Annette Greene (Zombified) * Dave * Tony * Sean (Caused) * Dale Horvath (Out of Mercy) * Randall Culver (Alive and Zombified) * Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) * Tomas * Andrew * Lori Grimes (Before Reanimation) * Crowley * Tim * The Hermit * Michael Coleman (Zombified) * Warren * Eisenberg * Bob Adams * Oscar (Before Reanimation) * Penny Blake (Zombified) * Haley * Mean Guard (Caused) * Erin (Zombified) * Ben (Accidental) * Merle Dixon (Zombified) * Jody * Milton Mamet (Zombified) * Greg (Zombified) * Chloe (Before Reanimation) * Patrick (Zombified) * Charlie (Zombified) * Ryan Samuels (Before Reanimation) * Nick (Zombified) * Karen * David * Big Tony (Zombified) * Mr. Jacobson (Zombified) * Caleb Subramanian (Zombified) * Noris's Son (Zombified) * Crying Mom (Zombified) * Noris (Zombified) * Henry (Zombified) * Alisha * Mitch Dolgen * The Governor (Caused) * Hershel Greene (Zombified) * Christopher's Father (Zombified) * Achey Woman (Zombified) * Sick Teenager (Zombified) * Lou (Alive) * Mika Samuels (Before Reanimation) * Lizzie Samuels * Joe * Tony * Harley * Billy * Dan * Alex (Caused) * Mary (Caused) * Mike * Albert * Gareth * Theresa * Greg * Martin * Bob Stookey (Before Reanimation) * Gavin Trevitt (Accidental) * Gorman (Caused, Alive) * Jeffries (Indirectly Caused, Alive) * Bob Lamson * O'Donnell * Dawn Lerner * Tyreese Williams (Before Reanimation) * Duke * Pete Anderson * Reg Monroe (Before Reanimation) * Carter (Out of Mercy) * Richards (Zombified) * Aphid * Erin (Out of Mercy) * Barnes (Before Reanimation) * Tommy (Before Reanimation) * Wolf 1 * 40's Man * 20's Man (Alive) * Eastman (Indirectly Caused, Before Reanimation) * Timmy * Lead Savior * Sam Anderson (Indirectly Caused) * Jessie Anderson (Indirectly Caused) * Ron Anderson * Owen (Alive and Zombified) * Ethan * Gabe * Donnie (Alive and Zombified) * Molly * Michelle * Paula (Alive and Zombified) * Primo * Neil (Alive and Zombified) * Miles * Jiro * Roman * George * Chris * Joseph * Isabelle * Olivia (Caused) * Spencer Monroe (Zombified) * Benjamin (Before Reanimation) * Richard * David (Zombified) * Roy (Caused) * Farron * Sasha Williams (Zombified) * Many unnamed Atlanta camp survivors (Before Reanimation) * Many unnamed Greene farm inhabitants (Zombified) * Many unnamed Woodbury soldiers * Many unnamed Prison Newcomers (Before Reanimation and Zombified) * Many unnamed members of the Governor's Militia * Many unnamed Terminus residents (Caused and Direct) * 3 unnamed Dogs * Many unnamed Wolves * Many unnamed Saviors * Many unnamed Scavengers * Numerous counts of zombies Deaths * Ed Peletier * Amy (Alive and Zombified) * Jim (Alive) '' * Jacqui * Sophia Peletier ''(Alive and Zombified) * Dale Horvath * Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) * Theodore Douglas * Lori Grimes * Oscar * Axel * Merle Dixon (Alive and Zombified) * Andrea * Hershel Greene (Alive and Zombified) '' * Mika Samuels * Lizzie Samuels * Bob Stookey * Beth Greene * Tyreese Williams * Noah * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Sasha Williams ''(Alive and Zombified) Trivia * With Glenn's death, only four of the original Atlanta camp survivors are still alive: Rick, Carl, Daryl, and Carol. Category:Groups Category:TV Series Characters